


I can understand you

by gold_ink



Category: OXQ | Ordinary x Quake, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_ink/pseuds/gold_ink
Summary: Nine overhears Joong and his friends at a cafe
Relationships: Joong Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	I can understand you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you like thia short J9 story 💕 hmu on twt @vodoberry_

They're here again

Nine watched as the three guys sit down at the table near him, like they usually do. Nine was a regular at this coffee shop, since it is owned by his bestfriends.

"Hello guys! The usual?"

He heard Earth's chirpy voice ask them.

"Yes please! And can we add a slice of cake with that? Its Joong's birthday."

"Of course! And the cake will be on the house! I'll be back with your orders."

Oh? It was Joong's birthday? The tall guy with brilliant eyes and charming smile. Nine would be guilty of observing him at several occasions.

"Hey Nine. Here's your coffee with your avocado toast."

Nine looked at Ben as the other male put his orders on his table.

"Thanks Ben."

Ben just nodded as he went back to his place behind the counter. Nine took a few sips as he tried to focus on his notes.

"Mocha latte for Dome, Americano for Pavel and a strawberry milkshake for Joong and one chocolate cake. Happy birthday and enjoy!"

Nine's concentration was broken when he heard Earth recite the table's orders. Nine decided to abandon his notes and just tried to relax. However, his attention was admittedly at the attractive group of strangers near his table, specifically the birthday boy.

(A/N: conversations from here are in Turkish)

Nine was mostly just observing the scenario with casual peeks at the group, until he heard a foreign yet familiar language being spoken.

"The chocolate cake here is so good!"

"Well Joong, savor it. It isn't everyday that Pavel treats us."

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

It was Turkish! The three males were speaking Turkish! It just so happens that Nine was also currently learning the language. Hearing Turkish spoken in such a casual manner is very different from what he usually studies. Maybe...maybe it'll be okay to eavesdrop so he could improve his Turkish. Plus, its barely eavesdropping anyway. They're talking loud enough that anyone within 2 meters from their table can hear them.

"Ahhh this strawberry milkshake is mu favorite!"

"Joong, you're obsessed with strawberries."

"Because they taste so good!"

Strawberries? I guess that's one thing they have in common, Nine likes strawberries too!

"Don't look now but Joong's crush just glanced at us."

Crush? Nine looked around and saw several eyes glancing at the noisy group.

"Hey shush! I don't want him to find out I have a crush on him!"

"Joong, what are the chances he even speak Turkish?"

"Still! There's a chance!"

"Very unlikely!"

Nine glanced at them to see Joong pouting at his two companions.

"He glanced again."

"P'! Ah I should've sat there instead!"

"Do you want to switch?"

"No way! He'll surely notice if we switch now. What if he finds me weird?"

"Well it doesn't matter unless you shoot your shot and try talking to him."

Oh no... maybe Nine should stop? This is getting really personal.

"It isn't that hard. Just say 'Hi Nine! I'm Joong and I think you're really hot."

Wait what? Him? Nine? Joong thinks he's hot?

"I can't just go up to him and say 'Hi Nine. I'm Joong! I started going to this cafe because I thought you were really cute and wanted to ask you out but I always get too nervous to talk to you so I settle with seeing you here! Want to go out on a date with me?"

Woah... okay Nine is definitely going to stop eavesdropping now.

(A/N: dialogues are in Thai unless stated)

Nine went to the counter, just now noticing the glances that Joong gives him.

"Hey Earth, can I order one strawberry pastry?"

"You say that like we sell them. These pastries are practically exclusive for you." 

"I know. Thanks!"

Earth rolled his eyes at Nine fondly, going back to the kitchen to retrieve the pastry. Nine kept stealing glances to Joong's table, trying to be subtle, but ultimately failing if Ben's deadpan look is to be trusted.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked as Earth came back from the kitchen holding a plate of Nine's favorite pastry.

"I'm going to shoot my shot."

Nine turned around, heading to the table, strawberry pastry in hand. He can see one of the guys trying to signal Joong to turn around only to be ignored. Nine took a deep breath as he came closer. He tapped Joong's shoulder to get his attention.

"Oh. Uhm, hi! What can I do for you?"

Nine smiled at him, holding out the pastry. Joong just looked at him, confused. His friend kicked him out of his stupor, allowing Joong to take the plate from him.

"Thank you?"

"Merhaba. My name's Nine, and I think you're cute. Would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?"

Joong looked at him, a dark blush on his face, jaw slacked and eyes wide.

"Holy crap. He understood us?" Nine heard his friend whisper to the other.

"Pavel oh my gosh shut up!"

Nine turned his attention back to Joong who was still openly staring at him.

"Joong?"

"Huh?"

"Would you like to go out sometime?"

That seemed to shake him out of his haze, as he nodded rapidly.

"Oh yeah. Absolutely! Totally. I would love to!"

"Joong?"

"Huh?"

"I get it."

"Oh, sorry."

Joong nodded as he bowed his head shyly.

"Uhm, I have to go now. Here's my LINE. Send me a message anytime okay?"

Joong looked at the paper in his palm.

"Okay. Uhm, do you like movies?"

"Love them."

"Okay, I'll just text you the details then."

"Alright. I'm looking forward to it!"

Before he left, Nine ducked down quickly and left Joong a kiss on the cheek. He turned around right after and sped out of the café, leaving Joong shocked in his seat.

Just as he was about to cross the street, he hearda muffled yell from the café.

"BEST! BIRTHDAY! EVER!"


End file.
